Another Cop and Crime Story
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: A brand new officer who is suspected to be corrupt is joining the ranks of the South Park Police force and got on the mayor's bad side as well too which it leads to his own firing. But all sudden a pair of hit men begins to targeting city employees for their victims and did a failed assassination attempt on the mayor's life was foiled by the C- team AKA The Coon and Friends.
1. Welcome to The Force

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, violence, implied romance situations and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

Another Cop and Crime Story

Chapter 1: Welcome to the force

One sunny morning in the small mountain town of South Park cut to the two stories brown stone brick police station inside the main squad room which it was completely crowded with many uniformed to plain clothed officers are sitting or standing around enjoying a hot cup of coffee and doughnut before settling in their paperwork or go out to patrol the town's streets. But sudden they all look over to Sgt. Yates was walking up to his desk with a cup of coffee in his left hand and in the other was a file that he was looking for someone right now.

"Did anyone see the new guy at all that he posted to start today?" Said the ginger police sergeant as he turns around to look at his officers at that moment

"We have a brand new officer joining our ranks transfer or newbie from the academy?" Said Officer Brown

"No I'm sorry that I'm going to bust everyone's bubble on this he is not newbie joining our ranks which it is a big city transferee from the Denver Police force" Said Yates which everyone in the room went down toward south in the moods dept. when does a big city cop is joining their small town's police force ranks ever which left them all wondering.

"Oh just wonderful now we have to deal with a big shot city cop who he thinks that he is better than us " Said Officer Sheen the officer with the gray hair while looking at his fiery daywalker supervisor for a second

"I know what you people are thinking about right now and I'm understands about your concerns ladies and gentlemen" Said Yates in a very cautious voice then he says "Oh before I forget where is the chief at right now which I have a couple of invoices for him to sign"

"Well sir I think he is in a meeting with the mayor at city hall right now" Said Harris whom BarBrady had completely putted them on a wild goose chase about having a meeting with the mayor to his own officers in truth that he is with her for a different reason. But all sudden BarBrady came walking in there with a small dinky smile on his lips at that moment.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen anything to report on while I'm away from the office this morning Lou" Said BarBrady as he was walking through the room which he stopped in front of his ginger second in command.

"Well sir nothing bad happened yet but we are having a new member that is joining our dept. today which we are waiting for them to arrive at any moment." Said Yates while lending back in his chair and looking at his slightly overweight and older commanding officer. All sudden never seen police officer came walking in there which he was more overweight than BarBrady is and much worse in the land of incompetent than these idiots who are standing in that room at that moment which he has slick back black/gray hair that was sticking out under his police cap .

"Well then I'm will be in my office doing paperwork for the rest of the day ladies and gentleman" Said BarBrady as he was walking away to head toward for his office and that is when Yates was scornfully looking at the newbie for being late right now. That you can see the powder sugar tangled from a doughnut that he was eating earlier in his black mustache which it was driving Yates insane while he was looking at him.

"So you must be Officer Russell from Denver and you are a few minutes late?!" Said Yates while looking at his watch at that moment

"I'm sorry sir for being late that I'm still getting used to this town layout right now. "Said Officer Russell while he was simply shrugging his shoulders plus he was hiding a dark secret from them all. Which Officer Alexander McDaniels the mayor and BarBrady's twenty something son was sitting at his desk doing paperwork which he is still on desk duty or being an assistant to his own dad right now due from the accident that he almost died from his injuries and was doing the infamous McDaniels' eye roll and thinking that this officer is way more incompetent than his own old man who knows the streets of the town on the back of his hand and his fellow officers as well too plus South Park is small compared to Denver in size.

"That is Bull shit" Said Alexander under his breath at that very same second while continuing rolling his eyes as well too that is when he got up from his desk with finished paperwork files that was tucked under his left arm pit to see his old man at that moment . Cut to BarBrady's office which the chief was sitting at his desk having a cup of coffee and doing paperwork that is when Alexander came walking in there which his father look up from his paperwork

"Dad we need to talk now" Said Alexander which he sounds like his own mother when she is pissed off at his own father or fellow officers

"What is it Alex and you are starting to sounds like your mother when she is pissed off at me but what is bothering you right now?" BarBrady replied with concern in his voice while lending back into his black leather manager chair at that time

"Dad I have a very bad feeling about the new transferee to me looks like a crooked and incompetent cop to me" Said Alexander while having both of his hands resting on his own father's desk.

To Be Continued

Author notes: This story aim toward police corruption and I make have to change the rating from T to M for future bad stuff in future coming chapters and maybe The Coon and Friends will also make an appearance has well too.


	2. the Boss' bad Side

**Chapter 2: the Boss' bad Side**

Later on that very same day which it was late morning at the local Tom Barton's doughnut shop inside the parking lot that Officer Brown and Officer Russell were sitting inside their squad car while Brown was sitting in the passenger side doing paperwork on the car's laptop right now and looks pissed as well too while working and glaring over to the sleeping Russell who had pulled his seat back to go to sleep and covered his eyes with his cap at that moment. Which Brown was silently praying for Mayor McDaniels to show up whom openly hates people uses company time to sleep? At that very same moment another car follow-up by the building which it was a black Tahoe on the back window has an orange detail says Princeton and the driver side door open which it reveals Mayor McDaniels was stepping out of there wearing sunglasses which she was getting lunch and ice coffee to go but she came across the scene which her eyes widen with great disgust at that moment.

"What the fuck is this crap?!" McDaniels sneers out loudly as she marches across the parking lot to confront them at that moment then she says "Oh, do I see sleeping on company's time right now! " Back inside the squad car which Brown was continuing typing his reports up right now unaware that the mayor was sneaking up on them at the very same is when she began to taps on the window to get their attention for that very same moment. Which Brown quietly got out and he brief the mayor on his partner's laziness right now.

"He did what Chris no, he better wake up now before I will start him to ripped him a brand new ass!" McDaniels said while looking scornfully at her own low ranked officer at that moment

"Ronnie wake up now you are in big trouble right now " Said Brown while shaking him to wake up which the fat bastard open his eyes up and he saw the pissed off mayor standing there who is clearly looks very angry in the face which she was thinking up about something negative to say.

"What is it Chris and who is this good-looking sugar tits that is with you right now? " Said Russell while McDaniels simply rolls her eyes at him with a great disgust that filled her eyes also have a very dumbfound or shocked look has settled upon her face right now.

"excuse me what did you called me buddy?!" McDaniels sneers out loudly at the officer which Brown has buried his face into his hands to hide from that possible embarrassment along with the possible blow up from the mayor at any minute now.

"What matter sweetheart don't like being call sugar tits that you are acting like someone important what are you the town mayor's wife or something?" Said Russell

"I'm the town's mayor you fucking retarded idiot " McDaniels roars in great fury that she is so pissed right now that she let the r word slip out while she was out in the public which her brows has formed a v- shape over her forehead at that moment.

"So you are the town's mayor I thought this town mayor was a man not a woman well dear you should go back to the kitchen!" Said Russell which that comment of his very pisses her off which her cheeks was brigh red

"Listen you fucking sexist pig who the fuck you are to tell me to go back to the kitchen!" McDaniels screeches out loud at that moment then she scream like a banshee " Now get out of my Goddamned sight before I'm fucking fired you ass asshole!" That is when she walks away in a very angry strut back to her car at that moment

"Well what a bitch that woman is Chris?!" Said Russell which Brown just gives him the clearest dirty look at that minute

"You are a fucking idiot Ronnie that you insulted the town's mayor that she will be down at the chief and Yates' offices raising hell about you." Brown sneers at him

"What is the big deal Chris if she is pissed?" Said Russell

"You never met McDaniels before you transfer to our dept." Said Brown

Cut to the police station inside BarBrady's office which BarBrady and Yates were there and facing the openly wrath from McDaniels right now.

"Where the hell did that sexist pig came from I may ask?" Said McDaniels after she slammed her left fist down on to the chief's desk at that moment

"Denver Mayor?" Said the two commanding officers

"So we are getting the rejects from Denver once again oh just wonderful that I get major fuck ups from Denver rejected or reassigned to work around here ?!" McDaniels sneers then she says "I want full punishment done on him gentlemen or I will fire him on the spot!"

**To Be Continued **


	3. The Firing Squad

**Chapter 3: The Firing Squad**

Meanwhile back at the station which night has fallen over the South Park area at the front desk which an older and overweight desk sergeant was sitting at the desk minding phone calls and dispatches officers to calls that is when Brown and Russell came walking in there at that moment which every officers were giving the newbie death glares at that moment. That because they all heard about his public insults toward the mayor which everyone in town is talking about it right now.

"Officer Russell the chief wants to see you in his office right now."Said Sgt. Moody a short and stubby man with salt and pepper hair who dressed in a blue short-sleeved police uniform and the other officers who are standing there and whispering to each other at that moment.

"He is so fired because McDaniels is in the chief 's office along with Sgt. Yates and Lt. Dawson right now "Said an unknown officer while looking at Officer McDaniels who does not know what he called his own mother which he looks very confused at that very same minute.

"What the hell he did I may ask?" Said Officer McDaniels while having a very confused look on his face

"Officer Asshat called your own mother sugar tits and a bitch out in public at Tom Barton's shop earlier today" Said Brown

"He did what an asshole he is that my job to pisses her off on a daily basis "Said Alexander while he was rolling his eyes and have some pity now "oh wait" he don't have it for him now which he is about to face his own mother's own fury well least it is not him or his own father not catching hell from her this time over something stupid. At the very same time inside BarBrady's office which Mayor McDaniels was seated in one of black leather chairs that sits in front of his desk which BarBrady was at his desk right now along with Yates were sitting next to the mayor while her two assistants stand behind her and Lt. Dawson stand by his superior at that moment.

"I just think I should just fire him for good because I know he will insulted me again" Said McDaniels then she says" Johnson reminds me to rip the police transfer and review board a brand new ass !"

"Yes Madam" Said Johnson taking notes for her right now all sudden here comes Russell that is when the small group of city officials turned around to look scornfully at Russell but unknown to them across the street on a rooftop sat Mysterion who is hiding in the shadows at that moment

"So I heard that you called our town's mayor a sexual degrading name like sugar tits to bitch along with a sexist comment has well too and don't denied it at all that there are many witnesses heard you say it?!" Said BarBrady while sitting at his desk which he does not have his cap on at all which it was laying on the top of his desk

"Sir why we are listening to this blue hair bitch for every way "Said Russell which he is digging his grave deeper right now

"Well Officer Russell if you don't like working for me so you are fucking fired?!" Said McDaniels in a sarcastic tone voice that turn into anguish at that moment

"Fine you all will regret this for firing me, **Mark my words**!" Said Russell in a very threatening voice toward them

"Are you threating us right now Russell?!" Said Yates while he was starting to rise from his chair while Russell was walking out with a very angry look at that same time which his threatening statement worries the mayor that she was silently wondering what he means with his "that they will regret this" comment right now

"What a crazy ass psychopath!" Said McDaniels while she was still sitting in the chair and rubbing her forehead with her right fine manicured hand to ease the stress that was building within her at that moment. But all sudden when they turned around which they saw Mysterion was sitting on the window still and his purple cape was whipping in the air like a flag during a very windy day.

"Mysterion "Said all who are standing there and looking at him at that moment which McDaniels sat back in the chair which she is not in any mood to be brief on anything right now

"I heard major yellfest while I'm was across the street and overlooking the city's streets" Said Mysterion

"Nothing concerned you Mysterion it was about a firing of a former asshole employee which it is official city business "Said McDaniels as she lean forward to look at him at that moment

"Okay then I'm sorry that bother you all right now "Said Mysterion as he was walking back to the window still right now which he is about to leave to back to patrolling the city's street which McDaniels stop him in his tracks

"Mysterion I'm so sorry that I snapped on you for no reason that I'm in a very extreme pissy mood right now" Said McDaniels

"Mayor, you don't need to apologize to me for snapping at me that I know you are stressed out over a city issue that I'm not an little emo bitch that take it to the heart." Mysterion quickly replied when he was looking at her with a little smile then he says"Well then it is time for me to head back for my city patrols." That is when he jumps off to lands on a gutter to slide down to the alleyway to run off into the night at that moment.

All sudden Alexander came walking in there with a file in his hand which he has to calls his old man chief or sir to cover his blood relation to the police chief and his mother's marriage to BarBrady up.

"Sir, here are the file on Officer William H. Russell AKA Ronnie that you requested and he is a fucking freak!" Said Alex as he handles the file to his own father which the mayor just looks at the chief at that moment

"Boy that man really needs mental health help big time like seeing a shrink" Said BarBrady while reading the file which his reading gotten better over time. Then he says" Martha, I now know why he hates you with a passion which he has complaints of hate crimes against women, taking bribes from drug dealers."

"Ah, a very typical corrupted cop in our midst how lovely "Said Mayor McDaniels with a concerned look on her face and have her arms folded at that moment.

**To be continued **

Author's notes: I took the name of Sgt. Moody from the cheesy cult Sci-Fi classic Killer Klowns from Outer Space movie.


	4. Failed Attempt

**Chapter 4: Failed Attempt**

Later on that night that the police has been called to a crime scene at one of the town's local parks which a young blood covered woman laying on the ground that someone had stabbed her to death which Sgt. Yates arrived along with his toady partner Det. Mitch Murphy Harris arrived on the scene at that moment. That is when he calls the chief who has gone home for the night to have a romantic evening with his own secret wife which Yates is pulling his cell out of his pocket to call the chief to alert him about the possible homicide that they have on their hands right now. Cut to the mayoral mansion inside the candle lit master bedroom that BarBrady and McDaniels was making out but the ringing of his cell forces them to stop their compassion loving toward each other at that moment.

"Damn it!" Said BarBrady which he answers it while McDaniels lays there with a not very amused look that formed on her face and her blouse was in great disarray which she kept quiet not to alerts them on the other side about their secret relationship the she heard him says "Okay then I will call her to tell her about this development Lou." That is when he got off which he was met by a very worrisome McDaniels who was looking at him with a very concerned look that formed.

"So what bad is going on now that Yates has to call you with such urgency George?" Said McDaniels in a very concerned voice as she looks at BarBrady at that second

"Martha, a female city worker which it was your secretary had been found stabbed to death in one of our local parks right now." BarBrady replied to her comment

"What George?!" Said McDaniels in a very frantic tone voice which the shock brought chills to her as she looks at him in great fear.

The next morning outside of her home in her driveway which she was heading for city hall at that moment which the boys who are dressed in their superheroes costumes caught her attention that a pipe bomb was rigged and placed under her car's under carriage was set to explode when she is to enter the vehicle which she did open it but Mysterion jump toward and pushes her out-of-the-way from the vehicle while his friends were running toward them as well too. That is when the vehicle exploded which the force threw them all on to the ground like a brunch of ragged dolls and they were laying there in pain and covered in cuts from the mangled metal and broken glass at that moment.

"Mayor McDaniels!" Screams the boys as being thrown on to the ground by the powerful explosion

"Is everyone okay" Said Tool shed as he was coughing away from the smoke that was has engulfed the area and look up at the mangled burning vehicle that is when the townsfolk came rushing across the street to see everybody is okay and calls 9-11 which McDaniels was laying on the ground and is in great pain which that she is in almost in tears right now plus Mysterion was still alive as well too. A few minutes later which the scene was flanked by many officers and fire crews were on scene. Meanwhile at Hell Pass Hospital inside an exam room Mayor McDaniels was getting check out by the ER doctor right now which that only she got minor cuts on her face and has sore and bruised ribs to add to the list but she did not suffers no major injuries from the blast at all.

"Martha, I think you should go into hiding that someone is trying to kill you right now" Said BarBrady in a very concerned voice that he has a great fear about her getting killed at the moment.

"Sir and your honor we are doing a multi city buildings sweep for bombs right now." Said Yates while standing in front of the slightly injured McDaniels who is still seated on the table and BarBrady who was silently standing there helpless right now

"But who want to kill the mayor for?" Said BarBrady that his dumbness has reared its head once again which McDaniels just simply rolls her eyes with great disgust for these two idiots that she know who is trying to assassinate her.

"You fucking retarded idiots I want you to find who is trying to kill me" McDaniels screeches out loudly which it hurts her bruised ribs which she makes a funny face due from the pain that she had put herself in at that moment then she says" That I have a suspect in mind right now gentlemen"

"What you mean mayor?" Said Yates looking very confused for what she is rabbling about that he forget about the dramatic firing of the psychopath Officer Russell yesterday that he uttered something threating to them.

"You idiots that I mean that corrupted and sexist freak that I fired last night" Said McDaniels which she has a very scowling look that formed on her face at that moment.

"Oh I forget about him" Said Yates

Later on that same night on the out skirts of South Park city limits inside the woods which a small log cabin sat in the clearing which former officer Russell looks like a ragged mess also a drug user which he was snorting coke and then all sudden a pair of thug looking guys came walking in there at that moment.

"Ronnie that the contract is a great fail thanks to a small group of costumed brats saved the target from her untimely demise" Said the tan and heavily muscled man

"What!" Russell screeches out loud in great disappointment at that moment

"I bet you that she will be placed under protected guard until further notice" said the skinny and tattooed man

**To Be Continued **


	5. Gone into Hiding

**Chapter 5: Gone into Hiding**

At that same time back in South Park in the darkness which Mayor McDaniels was leaving town that she is going into darkness for her own protection which she was wearing casual clothes like a green hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans that she putted an overnight bag and her brief case that was filled with her important documents into Alex's black pick up extended cab at that moment and Dylan and Zach was inside the cab has well too. That she will work on that and she is still running the town while in hiding that BarBrady is sending her to their remote cabin that outside of Breckridge and Alex is going along with his mother to protect her which he is bringing a couple of shotguns and pistols with him. Which she is still feeling sore right now and you can see a white band-aid was wrapped around her left palm it was cutted on glass debris from the blast that happened earlier.

"Martha, we will get that son of bitch that you will be back here in no time." Said BarBrady is helping her into the passenger side seat while their son was getting into the driver's side

"George, I'm will call you when we get to the cabin" Said McDaniels which she sounds tired that pain medicine is kicking in her system that is when he kisses her to say goodbye which she has gone to sleep at that moment. Plus no one did not see them kiss each other at all well their secret is still safe from the public's eyes.

"Alex, better you watch surroundings while driving to Breckridge for when that someone is following you at all." Said BarBrady

"Dad I got it, well we are out of here then" Said Alex that is when he pulls out of the parking lot of the police station at that moment which he was playing Rammstein lightly out loud in the vehicle which he does not want to wake his sleepy mother up which she was out cold from the powerful painkiller which she is wrapped around in a blanket at that moment. Which BarBrady stood there looks very helpless and concerned for his family at that moment.

But across town on one of those buildings' roof tops a small group of pint-sized figures were standing there that moon light that it reveals The Coon and Friends are dressed in their costumes. But Mysterion had noticed something disturbed down at South Park City Hall which he sees two guys planting something by the building's wall that is when the coon and Mysterion jump down which they lands on both of their feet and that other team members is about to do the same thing but Mysterion motioned them to stop them in their tracks all sudden for safety reasons. That is when they notice the bombs that are in place by the wall and Mysterion jump down in the middle of them which he did a full roundhouse kick in mid-air that knock them out which they are falling to the ground.

"Gawd damn it Mysterion you are being such a fucking showoff again!" Said the Coon in a very annoyed tone voice while looking at Mysterion at that moment

"Geez, this is not the time to have another useless popularity contest that are people's lives in great danger right now fat ass!" Mysterion Sneers loudly at this rival/friend for a minute and rolling his eyes for this childish nonsense as well too. But all sudden they look around the lights of squad cars was glaring in the darkness and group of armed cops came marching up to them with their guns draw at the out of cold suspects who are laying there face down which Officer Hoffman places cuffs on them at that very second. That Yates, Dawson, Harris and BarBrady looks on at the suspects while they are being hauled away to the area of the waiting of squad cars. That is when the high ranked police officials were hoping that they will talk about who ordered the assassination hit on the mayor, failed bombing attempts and killing of the mayor's secretary.

"Thank you Mysterion and the rat thing for helping us out for nailing these terrorist idiots" Said Yates which the coon looks pissed at Yates that he is a raccoon not a rat which the ginger daywalker who just plain hates him with a passion because he is annoying as little fat bastard over the years .

"Sergeant Yates, I'm a raccoon not a fucking rat so get this right Gawd damn it" Cartman scowled loudly at him while staring at him with his venomous looking eyes at that moment.

"Whatever kid I'm just don't care what you are!" Said Yates while shrugging his shoulders as he was walking by them

"Shut up coon that we want more cases in the future" Said the Human Kite

"No, you first kike" The Coon sneers at the human kite which he was pointing his metal claw finger at his chest at that moment but cut to Russell's cabin that he has a GPS locator out that he is tracking Mayor McDaniels' location right now.

"I'm got you evil bitch look like I'm going to have a fun time tonight" Said Russell as he was putting pistol into his holster and a knife at that moment. Flash to the mayor's nice and rustic looking large looking cabin inside the living room looks like woodsy and the Wild West theme actually out through the place which McDaniels was still out cold on the southwest pattern cushioned sofa covered with a blanket. Which Alex only left one shotgun and hand pistol on the table for him to patrol and guard the house which Dylan and Zach were sitting on the floor watching TV at that moment?

"You guys better not touch those guns at all, but you keep your eye on your aunt" Said Alexander as he was walking out to his truck at that moment.

"Geez Alex we are not that fucking stupid to play with guns" Said Dylan which he was flicking his long fringe out of his eyes

"And yes we will watch Auntie Mary like a hawk" Said Zach

**To Be Continued **

Author's note: Now on to work on the grand epic finale to this story and a final showdown with McDaniels and Russell is in the cards.


	6. Hell Cat

**Chapter 6: Hell Cat**

Meanwhile back in South Park at the two-story brownstone police station that BarBrady found out who is behind his wife's attempted assassination that he was leaving for his cabin while he was loading his gun with a full clip before heading out himself at that moment. At the same time cut to outside of McDaniels' remote cabin away from town for the holidays in the dirt driveway which Alexander was looking for something in his car that is when he felt something hitting him in the behind of his head at that moment which he has fallen to the ground out cold it was Russell that he is when he got hold on to Alex's keys to let himself in … Back inside the cabin which McDaniels begins to stirred at that moment that she quickly notices something is clearly wrong that grabs a 22 pistol under the pillow to protect herself when she walk into the kitchen and saw a horrible sight in front that was her two nephews tied up and gagged sitting on the floor.

"Boys I'm coming over there to untie you right now" Said McDaniels in a lowly whispering voice and motions her pointer finger at her thin lips to tell them keep quiet

"Aunt Mary looks out!"Said both Dylan and Zach in a loud mumbling when she turns around to look that is when she saw Russell charging at her which he was like a huge tackler from The Denver Broncos that the force sends the pistol flying out of her hand at that moment. But she grabs a large sharp butcher knife from the scattered debris ready to strike out and protects herself and her kin from this deranged freak.

"Looks like your town are going to have a memorial service in your memory you bitch!" Russell sneers with an evil hissing laugh as well too as he knelt over her to choke her life out of her but she lunges at him with the knife that she has manages to draw blood on him before he kick her in her sore area that is when he is about to pull the trigger on her but he felt a sharp pain in his chest area as he looks down that is when BarBrady and Alex appears with their weapons draw. It was BarBrady who shot him first to protect the mayor from her certain death.

"You son of bitches you betrays the brotherhood of the police officers!" Russell screamed his anguish rant out at them.

"You are not my brother in blue that I see you as a crooked cop is coming down with many crimes that is under his belt" Said Alex as he kept his gun draw at him but Russell grab his gun to aim at McDaniels and BarBrady ready to fire on them at any second but McDaniels shot him first in the heart which he fell to the ground dead from his wounds.

"You son of bitch there is not funeral for me at all but I hope you burn in hell scumbag!" McDaniels roars angry but felling in silent which BarBrady and Alex looks shocked at that moment

Next few weeks later at South Park City hall inside the mayor's office Mayor McDaniels has returns to work since then she had re healed from her injuries and the Park County ADA cleared her from that possible murder charges which she had the right to defend herself it was proved to be a justified homicide. That she has company within her office which it includes many South Park police officers, The Coon and Friends along with the local press.

"I like to thank to the South Park Police force and the Coon and friend for the job well done for bringing a pair of hit men to justice and bringing to the light of the corruption case of Officer William H. Russell into view."Said McDaniels standing next to her aides, BarBrady, Yates, Harris and Dawson

"Looks like we are getting awarded again you guys" Said the coon while covering his mouth

"Shut up coon" Said the human kite

"On the bright side of these last terrible few weeks that was plaguing this town that I'm awarding a certain group of youngsters who put their lives on the line to save me from death Coon and friends please step up to get your reward!" Said McDaniels which she handled them all a metal plate for thanking them for serving the community.

**The End**


End file.
